Orderly
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: Kim Ryeowook yang dapat pesanan -penyiksaan alias terseret- orang tua agar ditemani ke perkumpulan pertemuan antar keluarga pemilik saham perusahaan harus menerima kejenuhan abadi. Yah, sampai Yesung, teman lamanya menelpon dan menghabiskan sedikit waktu sebelum tidur / YeWook / RnR DLDR / Collab Fict with Kim HyeNi


**Orderly**

 **YeWook**

 **Fict collab: Park Hyesung and Kim Hyeni**

 **You already know what this disclaimer. The OC(s) is mine but the charater artist ism't mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah ini diawali dengan keributan oleh keluarga Kim. Mesin mobil yang sedang dipanaskan, barang yang bertumpuk di samping mobil, dan suara ricuh di dapur.

Ryeowook duduk di tangga teras rumahnya sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan bosan. Sesekali ia melihat ibunya yang mengomel karena ayahnya menaruh barang di bagasi mobil dengan seenaknya dan kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil barang yang lainnya.

"Ryeowook! Jangan diam saja! Sana, bantu Appa-mu agar kita bisa cepat berangkat!" Teriak ibunya.

Ryeowook menguap kecil, tidak ada niat untuk melakukan perintah sang ibu. Ia terlalu lelah. Tidurnya tidak lebih dari 3 jam dan sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Hoaaam.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumamnya. Ia melihat ayahnya yang sedang menelpon di samping mobil. Jika sudah seperti itu, ayahnya pasti akan lama di dunianya.

"Tidak ada gunanya." Gerutunya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dapur, melihat-lihat jika ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi kenyataannya nihil. Semua sudah siap dan rapih. Ibunya sangat telaten dalam hal seperti itu. Ryeowook sampai bingung sendiri, ibunya menyuruhnya untuk membantu, tapi jika ia sudah datang dan berniat untuk membantu, pasti ibunya malah mengomelinya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik menunggu." Pikir Ryeowook.

Tak lama ia duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya, ibunya kembali berteriak. "Ryeowook-ah! Bantu angkat makanan ini ke mobil!"

Dengan malas ia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke dalam rumah. "Ne, Eomma!"

Ia mengangkat keranjang makanan dari atas meja. "Eomma. Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan ke daerah pegunungan di Namsan, sayang. Masa kau lupa?" Jawa ibunya. "Cepat keluar, Eomma akan mengunci pintu." Mendengar itu, Ryeowook berjalan keluar rumah dengan sedikit kesusahan. Keranjang makanan yang ia bawa sangat berat.

"Eomma, kenapa ini sangat berat? Memangnya kita mau menginap di jalan?" Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Ibu Ryeowook tertawa kecil dan menarik pipi chubby Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Aw, anak Eomma lucu sekali sih. Sudah sana ke mobil. Eomma ingin memeriksa rumah lagi."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali berjalan ke mobil dengan sedikit kesusahan. Melihat ayahnya yang duduk di kursi pengemudi, masih dengan telpon di telinganya dan sesekali suara tawa terdengar.

"Appa menyebalkan." Umpat Ryeowook. Dengan tidak rela ia mengangkat keranjang itu dan menaruhnya di kursi penumpang belakang kursi ayahnya.

"Cha! Ayo, kita berangkat, barang sudah di mobil semua, 'kan?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Ne." Jawab Ryeowook pelan.

Ia memejamkan matanya yang perih. Headphone sudah terpasang dengan sempurna di kepalanya dan alunan lagu-lagu ballad mengalun lembut, membuatnya tak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya lebih lama lagi. Suara ocehan kedua orang tuanya masih bisa terdengar samar di balik headphonenya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sudah ia putuskan selama perjalanan ini ia akan tidur.

Selama kurang lebih 2 jam perjalanan, Ryeowook merasa pegal dengan posisi duduknya. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, saat itu juga ia melihat papan nama tempat wisata di Pegunungan Namsan.

"Sudah sampai ya?" Ucap Ryeowook pelan. Ia melepas headphonenya dan melihat ponselnya sebentar.

"Nah, siap-siap. Sekarang kita akan bertemu banyak orang." Kata ayahnya. Mesin mobil sudah dimatikan, dengan cepat ibunya keluar dari mobil dan langsung berbicara dengan orang yang sangat tidak dikenal olehnya.

"Haah... Pasti akan sangat membosankan. Apa aku bawa ponsel saja, ya?" Gumam Ryeowook. Jika ia bawa ponsel, takutnya dikira ia orang sombong yang tak kenal tata krama. Tapi jika tidak membawa ponsel pun pasti akan sangat membosankan. Tidak ada orang yang ia kenal disana.

Dan akhirnya Ryeowookpun memutuskan untuk membawa ponselnya dan keluar dari mobil. Udara dingin langsung menusuk kulitnya.

"Kenapa dingin sekali? Padahal kan ini baru musim gugur." Lagi-lagi ia mendengus kesal.

Perkiraannya tentang kebosenan yang akan menderanya benar-benar terjadi. Ruangan yang banyak orang ini penuh dengan sekumpulan orang tua dan pemuda yang disibukan oleh pekerjaan. Anak-anak yang dibawa oleh keluarga lainnya kebanyakan adalah anak kecil yang umurnya bahkan sama dengan keponakan kecilnya. Jika pun ada anak muda yang seumuran dengannya, mereka sedang mengasuh adiknya dan ikut mengobrol dengan ibu mereka.

Ryeowook? Jangankan mengasuh adik. Mengasuh keponakannya saja ia dengan tidak rela. Ia tidak terlalu suka anak kecil. Merepotkan dan menyebalkan. Begitu pikirnya.

Ikut mengobrol dengan sang ibu? Huh... Pembicarannya tidak akan pernah nyambung!

Dan beginilah akhirnya. Seharian yang ia lewatkan tidak ada seru-serunya sama sekali. Berdiam dan menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya di antara kerumunan orang. Walaupun sesekali berbincang sedikit karena formalitas yang dibawa ibunya kepadanya.

Dan saat malam tiba, mereka pun dibawa ke tempat penginapan untuk acara pertemuan keluarga ini. Bukan penginapan mewah seperti hotel. Tapi tidak buruk juga. Karena yang akan di tempati oleh keluarganya adalah villa kecil yang terbuat oleh kaca.

Saat melihat bangunan itu, Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya. Rumah kaca dengan dinding yang tidak terlalu menutupi bagian dalam rumah dan jalur ventilasi yang sangat banyak ini akan di tempati nya? di musim yang sudah dingin seperti ini?

"Eomma... Kita benar-benar akan tidur disini?" Tanyanya.

"Sudahlah, Ryeowook-ah. Jangan banyak mengeluh. Bukankah bangunan ini begitu elegan? Kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah." Jawab ibunya.

"Tapi, Eomma... Se-elegan apapun bangunan ini tetap saja tidak manusiawi! Udara sangat dingin dan rumah ini tidak terlihat ada yang hangat sama sekali!"

"Ryeowook-ah! Kalau mau tidur cepat masuk. Kalau tidak ya sudah kau tidur di luar saja!" Bentakan sang ibu tentu saja membuat mood Ryeowook turun dengan sangat drastis.

Akhir dari hari ini benar-benar sangat buruk!

Makan malam dengan keluarga besar perusahaan, acara siang tadi dan ditambah penyambutan serta acara resmi yang tidak ada ramainya sama sekali. Buat Ryeowook malah terkesan sangat-sangat garing dan membosankan.

Ryeowook sudah meminta ayahnya untuk kembali ke villa sendiri, tapi tetap ditolak dan disuruh tetap mengikuti serangkaian acara. Menjadi anak dari orang yang penting di acara ini tidaklah menyenangkan untuk Ryeowook. Selalu disorot dan dipandangi orang saat namanya disebut-sebut oleh ayahnya.

"Menyebalkan."

Dan akhirnya. Waktu tidur pun tiba. Semua kegiatan berhenti dan akan dilanjutkan besok pagi. Sedikit tidak rela kalau besok masih ada kegiatan, tapi sangat lega karena hari ini sudah berakhir.

Ryeowook kebagian kamar di lantai dua dari 3 lantai villa ini. Dan orang tuanya tepat berada di sebelahnya. Rumah villa ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat bersiaga saat berganti pakaian. Dinding kaca ini tidak sepenuhnya menutupi ruangan sehingga udara dingin masih bisa masuk dengan leluasa dan tirainya pun tidak menutupi semua dinding kacanya.

Ryeowook masih bisa bernapas lega ketika tahu kalau orang tuanya yang akan tidur di kamar sebelah. Tapi tetap saja tidak menutupi kemungkinan yang lain. Ryeowook tidak bisa tertidur. Insomnianya kambuh disaat-saat seperti ini. Apa ada lagi yang lebih menyebalkan untuknya saat ini?

Ryeowook terus mengeluh kesal. Ini sudah jam 12 malam dan ia masih tidak bisa tertidur. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia memejaamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tenang.

Belum semenit Ryeowook memejamkan mata, ponselnya yang ada di atas meja nakas bergetar. Menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

Tanpa beranjak sedikit pun, Ryeowook menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeobosaeyo?"

"Ah, mian. Aku mengganggumu?"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing, Ryeowook terlonjak duduk. "Y-Yesung?!"

Tawa ringan terdengar. "Aneh kalau aku menelponmu?"

Ryeowook menelan salivanya gugup. "K-Kau masih mengingatku?"

"Tentu saja. Kita pernah sekelas saat sekolah menengah. Ini bahkan belum lima tahun."

"Empat tahun sebenarnya." Sahut Ryeowook kalem, takut orang tuanya terganggu.

Menyadari volume suaranya yang mengecil, sahabatnya, Yesung, tampak terkekeh. "Kau tidak berubah ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ryeowook tersinggung. "Apanya yang tak berubah. Aku lebih tinggi, kok. Dan kabarku sehat."

Lagi, tawa menggelegar. "Ketus sekali. Sudah setinggi apa? Setinggi kulkas?"

"Yah, tidak setinggi itu, sih." Jawabnya. Turun ke lantai dan mengambil selimut.

Rumah kaca sangat rentan soal suara. Dia bisa mengganggu kedua orang tuanya. Mengingat seberapa lelahnya mereka menerima tamu hari ini. Ryeowook juga tak mau mendengar omelan khas mereka soal begadang. Merepotkan, menyebalkan.

"Oh..." Respon Yesung pendek. Terdengar ketuk-ketuk samar di sambungan telpon, jadi Ryeowook memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kabarku? Sama. Sehat bugar."

"Bukan. Tidak tidur?"

"Masih pagi. Tenang saja."

Ryeowook facepalm, menyampirkan selimut ke bahunya. "Tentu saja pagi. Ini pukul dua belas lewat. Aku serius, tahu."

"Aku juga serius."

Masih kerepotan merapatkan selimut, Ryeowook menelusuri lorong penginapan. Langkahnya menjadi bunyi paling menonjol. Ia tak membalas perkataan Yesung karena sibuk berjaga-jaga. Masih ada kemungkinan orang tuanya keluar kamar, bukan?

Lucunya, Yesung juga diam. Seperti tenggelam dalam kegiatannya. Ryeowook yang notabene pendiam juga tak ambil masalah, meneruskan penyelinapannya sehati-hati mungkin.

Semenit kemudian, ia tiba di balkon depan, tempat paling aman untuk bercakap-cakap. Hanya saja, saat ia mendorong kedua pintunya, angin malam dengan ganas menggigit.

Ryeowook tak bisa menahan gigilan. "Huu, dingin."

"Dingin? Memangnya kau lagi di mana?"

"Biasa. Pertemuan antar perusahaan. Gathering family atau apalah itu." Ryeowook menaruh satu lengannya di pembatas besi. Mengamati sekitar.

"Lagi? Tidak ada habis-habisnya ya buat keluarga kaya."

"Begitulah." Gumam Ryeowook.

"Sekolahmu? Sekolah di mana? Sudah punya teman? Seru?"

"Kau ini seperti ibu-ibu saja." Gerutunya, mengembungkan pipi. "Kau percaya kalau aku bilang aku di depak ke asrama?

"Aigoo, pasti banyak orang. Sudah pernah mandi dengan siapa saja?"

"AKU TAK PERNAH MANDI DENGAN SIAPAPUN!" Teriaknya. Reflek segera membungkam mulutnya dengan.

Yesung tertawa lagi. "Hei, santailah sedikit, pemalu. Kau tidak akan mati cuma karena mandi ramai-ramai dengan teman sekamar."

Ryeowook mendesis. "Masalahnya aku berempat sekamar. Mustahil bisa berempat di toilet sebesar kamar mandi mall."

"... Kau pasti bercanda." Sahut Yesung.

"... Oke, tempatnya lebih besar sedikit. Dan pakai shower. Tapi tetap saja mandi berempat itu tidak mungkin."

"Kapan-kapan coba mandi bareng. Dijamin asik. Bisa saling membersihkan punggung."

"Aku ragu jika kau yang berbicara. Kudengar, kau mesum."

"Siapa yang bilang?!"

"Kyuhyun."

(Di kamarnya, Cho Kyuhyun, saudara sepupu Ryeowook bersin dua kali lalu merutuk asal)

Topik kembali kosong. Tak satu pun dari mereka membuka mulut. Manik karamel Ryeowook mengamati halaman belakang. Rumput-rumput terlihat bagaikan lubang menganga di kegelapan.

"Kau belum tidur?" Lagi, Yesung yang berinisiatif membuka suara.

Ryeowook menggeleng, namun segera menjawab ketika sadar pemuda itu tak bisa melihatnya. "Belum. Ranjang di kamarku keras."

"Tepuk saja sampai lembek." Gurau Yesung. "Atau tidur di luar. Di sekitar situ pasti ada kursi santai."

"Ogah. Hawanya dingin." Seolah tersinggung, deru udara malam kembali menerpanya. Ia gemetaran, berpikir masuk dan mengambil jaket adalah pilihan yang tepat sekaligus merepotkan.

Tak sengaja mendengar gemeletuk giginya, Yesung mendongak ke langit-langit kamarnya, membayangkan tubuh ringkih Ryeowook di dalam selimut seperti kucing.

"Kenapa kau tidak matikan pendingin ruangannya?"

"Brr, aku lagi di luar."

"Wow, kau serius mau tidur di luar?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku lagi di penginapan kaca. Karena takut kedengaran orang tuaku, aku mengungsi di balkon. Merepotkan, kan? Argh, dingin sekali."

"Begitu ya? Mau kupeluk?"

"H-Hah? Jangan mengada-ada! Kau saja di ujung dunia!" Sambar Ryeowook. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya, menjadi sumber penghangat belaka.

Yesung tergelak, "Aku tidak sejauh itu! Apa Incheon dan Seoul sejauh Matahari dan Pluto?"

"Kenapa topiknya berubah?!"

"Habisnya kau diam sekali. Aku bosan."

Ryeowook terdiam, merapatkan kakinya. "Maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Bukan salahmu. Santai saja. Aku senang kau tidak berubah banyak. Tetap jadi anak penurut, heh? Dasar kucing."

"Oh, kau berubah. Dulu kau mengataiku anjing."

Yesung menekan ikon di sudut layar komputernya. "Geh... Tersinggung ya? Jadi tetap ingin dipanggil anjing?"

"Tidak juga." Ryeowook mengembungkan pipi sebal. "Setidaknya, kau dulu memanggilku 'puppy'..."

Gumaman panjang nan mengejek mengalun masuk ke telinga. "Oh, intinya kau mau kupanggil yang manis-manis? Begitu, Kitty? Tidak, kurang manis. Bagaimana dengan Baby?"

"TIDAK! MEMALUKAN SEKALI! MENGGELIKAN! AWAS YA KALAU BERANI PANGGIL AKU BEGITU!" Bentak Ryeowook spontan. Langsung membengkap mulutnya dan berjongkok, berkamuflase jadi batu dengan bantuan selimutnya.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tawa keras Yesung seketika menulikan telinga Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu menarik ponselnya jauh-jauh dan merengut.

Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menarik ujung selimutnya sampai menutupi setengah muka. Memalukan... Bagaimana jika seseorang mendengarnya?

"Kau ini... Tidak seharusnya kau berteriak begitu. Dasar puppy chihuahua!"

"Jaga mulutmu. Gara-gara kau, aku hampir ketahuan! Argh, apa kata tamu lain? Ini semua salahmu!" Tuduhnya habis-habisan.

"Kenapa aku?!" Balas Yesung tak terima.

"Habisnya..." Sahut Ryeowook nelangsa, menggigit selimutnya. Haruskah ia pindah tempat?

"Mian, mian." Sahut Yesung menyesal. Bunyi ketik-ketik mulai bermunculan lagi, menarik rasa penasaran Ryeowook.

"Main game?"

"Hm... Elsword."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tipe MMORPG. Harusnya kau main juga. Lumayan, biar kita sering ngobrol."

"Kau tahu aku benci game." Kata Ryeowook cemberut.

"Oh yeah, aku lupa." Hening sesaat. Yesung berguman, "Ah, main Clash of Clans saja. Itu tidak repot kok mainnya. Intinya cuma bertahan sama menyerang."

"Sejenis Point Blank?"

"Nope. Strategi seperti Dota 2."

"Ya Tuhan, bisakah kita membicarakan game yang terkenal? GTA? Sonic? Mario Bros? Apapun. Yang penting jangan yang tidak kumengerti."

"Kau yang gaptek, payah. Yang kusebutkan tadi game terkenal semua. Yang kay sebutkan? Game masa lampau. Kau hidup di abad 20 bukan sih?"

"Kau lihat aku hidup di jaman berapa?"

"Jaman batu. Aku bertaruh, Counter Strike saja pasti kau tidak tahu. Ya 'kan?"

"Aku tahu! Sejenis Point Blank, 'kan?"

"Nah, Call of Duty?"

"Sama, sejenis tembak-tembakan."

"Closer?"

"..." Ryeowook kicep, berdecak keras. "Ehm... Ehm..."

"Kebanyakan desah." Sela Yesung. Itu game sejenis Elsword, tapi beda metode. Bagaimana kau ini. Elsword dan Closer itu game buatan Korea! Dasar tidak mencintai produk bangsa sendiri."

"T-Tungu dulu. S-Siapa yang mendesah?!"

"Buktinya tadi kau mendesah."

"Aku tidak mendesah!" Elak Ryeowook gugup. "Lupakan, aku benar-benar tidak update soal game. Yang lain saja."

Sekejap, suasana jadi sunyi senyap. Ryeowook mengumpat kecil dan kembali memastikan sekitar. Lama-lama rasanya jadi satpam mendadak. Tapi tentu saja tidak digaji. Malah dapat angin malam gratis. Semoga besok dia tidak sakit.

"Musik... Musik! Kau masih suka musik, 'kan?" Yesung menyeletuk keras.

"Hei, tidak usah teriak-teriak. Aku tidak tuli." Keluhnya. "Iya, masih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oke, kuganti pertanyaannya. Masih main piano?"

"Masih."

"Apa tadi siang kau memamerkannya ke anak bangsawan lainnya?"

"Haruskah kau menggunakan kata 'bangsawan'? Itu terlalu mewah." Kata Ryeowook angkuh lalu cekikikkan. "Tidak, hari ini tidak ada piano di ruangan."

"Oh..."

Lalu hening lagi. Bunyi ketuk mouse yang Yesung pakai seolah menguasai suasana. Terlena, Ryeowook jadi mengantuk lagi. Ia menguap lebar dan menidurkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan. Menunggu akhir pembicaraan mereka.

"Yesung, kau belum mau tidur?"

"Yang lemah harus tidur duluan."

Ryeowook menahan napas. Ia tahu, ia mengangkat satu karung beras saja tidak kuat, tapi bukan berarti harus kena sindiran, kan?

"Kalau begitu, kau yang harusnya tidur, Yesungie lembek."

"Jangan mengataiku lembek, payah. Tidur sana."

"Bukannya sudah kubilang kasurnya tidak enak?"

Yesung menghela napas, menekankan diri untuk mengalah. "Maklum, maklum... Anak manja susah diatur."

"Apa katamu? Bilang lagi kalau berani!"

Gumaman rendah terdengar. "Daripada itu, mau dengar aku menyanyi tidak? Nanti berikan pendapatmu padaku. Selesai."

"Oh... Jadi ini alasanmu menelponku?"

"Yah, tidaklah! Ini murni karena aku kangen kau." Kekeh Yesung geli.

Aliran panas secepat kilat menyergapi Ryeowook, melindunginya dari hawa dingin khususnya di bagian pipi. Ryeowook juga bisa merasakan tangannya mulai gemetar, grogi.

"Hari senin nanti aku ada penilaian. Aku mau kau memberikan masukan untukku, master pianist. Kau tahu kan suaraku jelek." Jelasnya singkat.

Ryeowook berdeham, menutupi gugupnya. "Hm... Tapi kan itu empat tahun yang lalu. Siapa tahu suaramu sudah berubah. Jadi seperti pangeran negeri dongeng."

Yesung menggidikkan bahu, ikut terbatuk guna membersihkan tenggorokan. "Oke, ku mulai ya."

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian menariknya sekali lagi sebelum sebuah kalimat melantun indah.

"Sucheonwi kkocheul ga, sucheonwi byeoreul ga

Ima eum, dochaghal ttaekkaji myeot beonirado juneungeoya

Du saram birot bamhaneul arae gun-ui yeop-e utgoittda

Duldo eobseul ttae sowon

Dama mareun pilyo eobseunikka

Nan geunyang dangsineul ana..."

Mata Ryeowook terpejam. Ia terbawa suasana oleh lirik yang Yesung pakai. Kenapa... Kenapa Yesung menggunakan lirik semanis itu untuk ujian?

Mendadak ia merasa iri pada teman sekelas pemuda tampan itu. Setiap hari bisa memandangnya dan mendengar suaranya yang kini berubah manly dan tegas.

Cintanya terpaksa ia kubur dalam-dalam semenjak Yesung memutuskan pindah mengikuti karir orang tuanya di Incheon, dan sekaramg pemuda itu menelponnya tengah malam cuma untuk minta pendapatnya.

Entahlah, mengingat itu, Ryeowook merasa sesak. Rasanya semua mendadak rumit.

"Kenapa? Jelek, ya? Akui saja, aku tidak bakal marah kok." Celetuk Yesung sembari tertawa garing.

"A-Ania!" Spontan Ryeowook. "Itu baguuus sekali! Apa kau yang buat liriknya? Memangnya kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Eh?" Tepat sasaran, Yesung jadi salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk surai gelapnya. "B-Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Cih, kau mudah ditebak." Ryeowook memakai nada bangga, menutupi suara retak hatinya. Ternyata benar, Yesung naksir seseorang. Tak ada gunanya berharap lebih lama lagi.

Yesung berguman rendah. "Bila menurutmu begitu, tapi kenapa orang itu tidak peka-peka ya?"

"Tidak peka?"

"Iya, padahal dia sudah mendengarku menyanyi. Tapi responnya juteeeek sekali. Singkat banget. Dan aku merasa patah semangat karenanya."

"S-Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu? Katakan, besok kutinju dia!" Tantang Ryeowook, mendadak percaya diri. Yesung bilang orang yang disukainya pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi dan menanggapi dengan pendek, maksudnya dia, kan? Ryeowook, 'kan?

Soalnya Ryeowook mendengarnya bernyanyi sekarang. Di luar itu, Ryeowook juga bilang iya atau tidak untuk nyanyiannya. Itu pasti dia, kan?

Ryeowook menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Tenang, aku tidak boleh gegabah atau terlalu percaya diri._

Yesung mencibir. "Hee, ketimbang menyakiti orang, kau cuma bisa bikin kue. Sudah sana, tidur." Usirnya.

"Berisik. Kau dulu yang tidur." Elak Ryeowook.

"Namja lemah lebih dulu." Tutur Yesung, seakan sedang mengatakan 'ladies first'.

Ryeowook menggepalkan tangannya. "Kau-duluan." Tekannya emosi.

"Ania, ania. Kau dulu."

"Kau dulu."

"Aku lagi tanggung. Level terakhir. LuCiel ku sedang melawan boss terakhir. Demi menuju job Noblesse dan Royal Guard, aku tak akan menyerah!"

"Sejak kapan kau ketularan Kyuhyun?!"

(Lagi, Cho Kyuhyun bersin berkali-kali)

"Si Kyuhyun masih gampang. Kutendang pakai Lu juga kalah. Ah, dasar bocah. _Noob_."

"Kau ini sebenarnya mengataiku atau dia? Hahhh... Pokoknya tidur sana!"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku mau begadang."

"Yesung, tidur! Aku ngantuk!"

"Chogi yo, kalau mengantuk, silahkan masuk ke kamar anda."

Ryeowook memekik kaget. Menengok ke belakang dan mendapati petugas keamanan vila tengah menyenter wajahnya. Pipinya memerah malu, membungkuk sesaat.

"Jongseohamnida."

Kemudian terbirit menjauhi balkon diiringi gelengan Pak Petugas.

Yesung ketawa terbahak-bahak. Menggedor-gedor mejanya tanda tak kuat. "Makanya kubilang tidur!"

Ryeowook pura-pura tuli, membiarkan tangannya bergelantungan saat ia berjalan. "Berisik..." Gumamnya.

"Baik, baik. Aku tidur. Sial, aku kalah gara-gara kau. Terima kasih atas penyiaran radio 'kena omel tiga detik'. Besok pasti heboh." Geli Yesung, mematikan seluruh peralatannya.

Ryeowook memutar kedua maniknya, mengunci pintu dan menhempaskan diri ke kasur. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu lewat dini hari. Ia menguap lebar.

"Kau berlebihan, menyebalkan, menjengkelkan, memuakkkan, menjijikan, me-"

"Hentikan, Terasaurus Berjalan. Sikapmu saat dongkol tetap menyebalkan, ya."

"Kalau sudah tahu, tolong tutuplah." Erang Ryeowook serak, pengaruh kantuk.

Hening sesaat. Yesung sepertinya juga bersiap-siap tidur.

"Sibuk di akhir pekan?"

"Hah?"

Pemuda tampan itu terbatuk, membersihkan tenggorokan. "Kau ada janji hari Minggu ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, ayo bertemu."

.

.

.

"Ketemuan ya..." Ryeowook bergumam rendah, mengacak rambutnya. "Akh... Apa yang dia rencanakan?"

Mereka janji ketemu jam dua siang di taman kota Seoul. Tempat yang sempurna untuk membuat Ryeowook bermimpi jika ia diajak berkencan.

Benar, bermimpi.

Ryeowook tak sanggup berandai-andai. Nanti yang ada terjun bebas dan menangis tiga hari tiga malam, dia bukan perempuan yang cengeng karena cinta, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?

"Berhenti melantur!" Pekik Ryeowook pelan, memukul kepalanya sendiri. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, seolah hendak pecah dan tak tersisa lagi.

Makanya dia dengan polosnya sampai setengah jam lebih awal untuk bermonolog ria. Mengira-ngira apa maunya si bodoh itu dan mengutuk diri sepanjang waktu.

"Kapan dia datang..."

Pukul dua lewat, Yesung belum juga menunjukkan pangkal hidungnya.

Skenario terburuk, Yesung lupa janjinya.

"Aduh..." Buru-buru Ryeowook menghubungi pemuda tampan tersebut dan hasilnya nihil.

Tangannya menggepal penuh amarah. "Yesung... Awas kau ya-"

"Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook menoleh, mendapati dua sosok berlari ke arahnya. Itu Yesung! Dengan cepat sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yesu-"

Suaranya diterbangkan angin lewat. Kedua matanya membulat syok.

"Hei," Kim Yesung membelai kepalanya sayang. "Kau sudah tambah tinggi. Selamat, kejujuranmu masih bertahan di daftar kesukaanku." Cengirnya girang.

"Gomawo." Ryeowook sedikit salah tingkah lantas melirik sendu ke samping Yesung. "Dia siapa?"

"Oh, ini?" Yesung mengangkat genggaman tangannya dengan sang gadis, tersenyum makin lebar.

"Kenalkan, ini pacarku, Akuma Yukari."

"Eh?"

Gelap. Dunia yang dipijakinya seketika runtuh tak bersoisa.

"Nah, Yuka-chan, ini temanku, Ryeowook. Hari ini dia yang akan menjadi pemandu kita di Seoul."

"... Apa katamu... Aku bukan Pemandu Tur, tahu!"

Di depan, Ryeowook tersenyum sebal seraya memukul kepala besar tersebut. Akan tetapi di dalamnya, yang sudah rapuh telah hancur berkeping-keping.

 _"Ini mimpi, 'kan?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

P.S: Jika masih tidak mengerti, intinya Yesung jadiin Ryeowook sebagai kelinci percobaan untuk memikat hati perempuan yang disukainya. Intinya, di PHP lol.

 **A/N:**

 **1\. Park Hyesung**

Hahaha, saya tahu. Ini parah banget. Akhirannya gak sesuai harapan kan? Iya kan? Sengaja! www Saya terima protes readers karena saya yang bikin eksekusi ceritanya (re: ending story) begini, sad ending! Pelampiasan paska ditolak secara tak langsung lalalala~ Ini fict collab pertama, saya yang ngebet pengen bikin cerita ini sebenarnya. Hm... Sudah terduga kan? (Toh, sepertinya saya lebih terkenal dengan karya 'Author YeWook who usually write sad ending'. Maklumlah, kehidupan saya kebanyakan sedihnya dibanding sayang bersemi di bawah mentari *lambai-lambai tangan*) Yosh, terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^

 **2\. Kim HyeNi**

Sebenernya... agak stress ngeliat ending yang dia buat. Karena itu emang kenyataan banget. (walau faktanya si cewenya itu nerror aku *plak*) yaah... intinya aku gak nyangka kalo ini bakal di bikin Fict.. sekali-kali kisah nyata yang emang bener-bener berakhir pahit boleh kan~ lebih seru lagi. (syalalalalala~ xD) kalo Hyesung bikinnya sad ending yang bener-bener nyakitin, aku lebih suka sad ending yang salah satunya mati, masa.. (kepikiran buat Fict Yesung mati abis ini.. '-') yaaah... gimanapun endingnya semoga kalian mau nge review~ aku menerima protes kalian kok di review. Abaikan saja Hyesung. (*kok) haha~ Thanks for Reading this! *bow~ ^^


End file.
